Las cosas cambian
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: El capítulo "Holidays of Future Passed" se menciona que Martin cambia de sexo al llegar a la madurez. Este sería un reencuentro treinta años después entre Bart y su antiguo/a compañero/a.


**_LOS SIMPSON_** **ES UNA SERIE DE MATT GROENING**

* * *

Homer también estaba en la taberna, pero se había quedado en la barra charlando con Moe y sus colegas. Quizás se acercara, cuando estuviera más borracho. Por el momento, se dedicó a volverse de vez en cuando para mirar a Bart y a la mujer que se había sentado con él.

Ella había entrado, había mirado a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el pelo-pincho, se quedó sorprendida y fue a su encuentro inmediatamente. Bart al principio no pareció conocerla; luego, después de un momento de sorpresa y azoramiento, comenzaron a hablar. Como parecía que la conversación iba para largo, la mujer se sentó frente a Bart en la mesa.

– Moe, dos cervezas por aquí–Bart se levantó y se acercó a la barra.

– ¿Y esa quién es? ¿Tu nuevo ligue?–preguntó Homer, haciendo bailar sus cejas.

– No, papá. Es un...una antigua compañera de clase del colegio.

Homer no terminó de creérselo, porque no recordaba que Bart hubiera jugado con muchas niñas en su infancia. Pero, en fin, tampoco es que hubiera estado demasiado pendiente de lo que su hijo hacía o dejaba de hacer; conocía a Milhouse, que se pegaba a él como una lapa, y a pocos más.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, comenzó a pensar que quizás sí que era una vieja amiga del colegio, porque las pocas partes de la conversación que conseguía captar eran las típicas preguntas que se hacían las personas que no hablaban desde hacía años: la vida amorosa, los hijos, los viejos amigos, el trabajo...Pudo captar algunas cosas antes de que Lenny comenzara una interesante divagación sobre los perros carlinos:

– No, no, si es verdad: vivo en el colegio.

– Oh, qué monos. Son idénticos a ti, Bart. ¿Yo? Ay, por el momento, no. No tengo tiempo para eso.

– ¿Nelson? Ah, sí, no le va mal. Me cruzo con él de vez en cuando. El muy capullo apenas ha cambiado. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tú, yo, Milhouse y él...?

– Por favor, dale recuerdos a Lisa. No sé nada de ella desde que me fui a la universidad. Vamos, es que nos cruzamos y seguro que no nos reconocemos. ¿Cómo le va?

– Al menos no perdiste el tiempo estudiando tanto, ¿eh? Bien por ti.

– Vengo aquí porque me pilla cerca y, la verdad, después de ocho horas en ese sitio, me bebería hasta una botella de lejía.

Una cerveza les llevó a otra. Homer no las contó, pero pasaron horas ahí sentados y sus risas se fueron haciendo cada vez más ruidosas. Estaba orgulloso de que su hijo pudiera aguantar tanto alcohol. Y la señorita no es que se quedara muy atrás.

Finalmente, Bart y su acompañante se levantaron.

– Pago yo. Quítate–le decía Bart a la mujer.

– ¿Y qué harás si no? ¿Tirarme de las bragas?–la señorita rió y dejó un billete sobre la barra–. Encantada de verlo, señor Simpson.

– Qué hay–respondió él.

– Oye, papá, voy a acompañar a Marcia a casa. Ya nos veremos–le dijo Bart.

Los dos salieron del bar y Homer le dio un pequeño codazo a Barney.

– Lo que yo te decía: un clavo saca otro clavo.

Afuera comenzaba a hacer frío, pero los ex-compañeros estaban tan llenos de alcohol que apenas lo notaron. Aunque Bart había insistido en acompañarla, Marcia casi tenía que ir tirando de Bart durante todo el camino. Pero no le importaba. Ambos no podían dejar de reír.

– ¡Oh, vamos, si no vas a ser capaz ni de atinar a meter la llave en el contacto!

–Pues llamamos a un taxi, ¡qué caray!

Marcia rió sonoramente. Y seguramente se debiera a las cervezas que se había metido en el cuerpo, pero a Bart le pareció que no estaba nada mal. Caderas anchas, melena rubia que le caía sobre los hombros, pechos generosos y mejillas sonrosadas. Sí, quizás si hubiera estado un poco más beodo habría hecho alguna locura, como flirtear con ella. De todas formas, después de casi treinta años, no quedaban demasiados rasgos de aquel a quien había conocido como Martin Prince.

Aquel niñito empollón y repelente ahora no lo parecía tanto. Hasta hacía unas horas había ido arrastrando los estúpidos prejuicios que tenía cuando era niño. Recordaba los comentarios tan desagradables que había hecho sobre su sexualidad y su sabihondismo y agradecía que Marcia no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta. Ella misma había admitido que tampoco se había portado demasiado bien con él en el pasado, que siempre había pensado que era un chico problemático y tonto, pero que ahora que había madurado (aunque fuera un poco), no creía que fuera tan mal tipo. Sí, el tiempo a veces cambiaba las cosas para bien.

Finalmente, un taxi apareció a la vista y Marcia alzó el brazo para detenerlo.

– Me alegro de volver a verte, Bart. A ver si podemos quedar pronto.

– No trabajes mucho.

– ¿Adónde, señorita?–preguntó el conductor con una sonrisa caballeresca.

Kearney no se había fijado en el hombre ni había reconocido a la mujer, pero sí se había dado cuenta de sus risas sofocadas. Tenían toda la pinta de estar como una cuba. Era lo que tocaba a esas horas de la noche.

El taxi se alejó y Bart agitó el brazo, aún riéndose. El vientre ya comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír. Oh, sí, tendría cuidado de no perder aquella servilleta donde Marcia le había apuntado su número, porque hacía años que no se lo pasaba tan bien con alguien. Milhouse se había vuelto deprimente.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
